Katsugan
'Katsugan '(Japanese: 和顔) was a masked figure, whose true identity still remains unknown to the world. He existed in the Sakoku period, and was the leader of the Shiroishi Hanneko Kyokai (Shiroishi Anti-Cat Movement), which was settled in Shiroishi district at first, but soon spread to Sapporo, later entire Ezo , and eventually even a large part of the Empire of Greater Japan. He played a major role in the Purgation War of the Sakoku Period, as he essentially started and led the war, and has millions of Seresian deaths under his name tag. Appearance Katsugan wears an altered version of an Ezoan admiral's uniform, which is a little bit darker, features black gloves and a waistcoat, and lacks the military insignias. He also wears a hood over his head, which is held together under his chin with a badge featuring a fox's face, as well as a white mask on his face. Strangely enough, he never wears a katana, which is very common for Ezoan military leaders or aristocrats. Instead, he appears to be a very able practitioner of Kitsune magic, mostly elemental bending, but also sometimes Hakuyami magic. This, together with the fact that his face, or even a part of his bare skin, is never shown, caused many people to believe that he is a god, perhaps an incarnation or avatar of Hakuyami himself. Abilities As mentioned before, Katsugan is a practitioner of kitsune magic, and this magic is his primary weapon. His main focus is on elemental bending, and more specific on the element water, and he executes this magic by means of the Ezoan style, which results in notable skill in Aikido, which is the basic martial art associated with this element. However it is rarely shown, he is also seen performing several attacks by means of Hakuyami magic, emitting destruction in a quite pure form from his hands. He is also considered quite strong, based on various attacks committed on him by Seresians, in which he was never aided by guards or the like, easily deflecting the attacks hard-handed, resulting in arrest or death. He is never seen wearing a katana though, or any weapon but a pistol and small explosives, which he only uses in the most life-treatening situations. Biography Katsugan was first seen in his resistance movement against Seresians, called the Shiroishi Han-neko Kyoukai (Japanese: 白石反猫協), which started to gain popularity in around 1807, in Shiroishi district, Sapporo. He was not supported, nor opposed by the Yukidas at first, but gained their full support after two years, when Katsugan was put in charge of the Sapporoan armed forces. With almost every single Seresian person enisled in their walled districts, it didn't take much more than half an hour for Katsugan to give the command that would be the end of many Seresian lives, the command which caused the Purgation War to erupt, in the Purge of Sapporo. The only Seresian who survived this night by legal means, was a correspondent named Hou Ming-Sa, who had been living in Sapporo for years, and who had not been put in a walled district. The beginning of the war led to Katsugan gainig control over the entire Ezoan army, including the navy and the air force. Katsugan led many an attack on Seresian cities, bombarding the settlements, levelling them to the ground, using ground artillery, but also the famous Amaterasu-class airships. This unrelenting onslaught resulted in numerous civilian casualties, reducing the Seresian population to only a third of what it was in 1807. Aside from these attacks, he also led attacks on Seresians in the Greater Japanese Empire, not harming any Reynaerdians, neither destroying many buildings aside from those in districts where only Seresians had lived until then. In 1878, every single Seresian in the Empire was either viciously murdered, arrested or missing, except for one man: Hou Ming-Sa. Eventually, the permission to kill this one last Seresian was given to Katsugan, who went to the Hou estate to personally execute the unsuspecting Ming-Sa. Once there he asked for a little talk with the Seresian, and he waved his guards away. Nothing is known about the execution except this information given by one of the guards: : "Once in a room adjacent to the entrance hall, mister Hou's girl Natsumi(Kashimura) ''- yes, the famous singer - asked if we fancied a cup of tea, and she went away towards the kitchen. To make sure nothing unplanned would happen, my fellow guard went with her. After a couple of minutes of waiting I became a little bit bored, and I went in the hall to have a nice look at the architectural beauty. Then I heard noices, shouting, and a clang as if a vase shattered to pieces. Worried, I ran to the kitchen, where I found my collegue murdered with a kitchen knife. After that I ran upstairs, but once there I could not figure out where the trouble came from. After trying a couple of doors, without result, I heard an awful shout, as if Hakuyami himself relented his torment, and it was followed by a loud deep noice, I suppose it was something with his magic, and screams of who I think was Natsumi. I ran to the door of the room where the trouble seemed to come from, only to find a locked door. As I heard the woman begging Katsugan to spare her life, I managed to shoot the lock into pieces and went inside. I saw Katsugan putting his mask on, without seeing his face, and I saw Natsumi, or what remained of her, as there was only a bloody corpse left. I suppose there was another body, mister Hou's one, but I never saw it as Katsugan blocked the sight as he walked out of the room, telling me to prepare the car outside. Then we left."'' This vicious execution of who was later known as the last Seresian (being the last one in the Empire, rather than the entire world) led to the end of the Purgation War, as well as the disappearance of Katsugan, his last words being: "My work is done." TriviaCategory:Characters * Katsugan, in appearance as well as in character, is heavily based on Amon, the main antagonist in Avatar: The Legend of Korra. This is due to the fact that Amon is regarded one of the best villains ever by Katsugan's creator. * Katsugan is actually Yukida Kenji, but the only ones to ever know that are Natsumi, Hou Ming-Sa and presumeably the Royal Family. * Only Natsumi's body was ever found, and officially, Hou Ming-Sa is still reported as missing. The reason for this is that Ming-Sa was never actually killed, but instead secretly got official permission to leave the country from Katsugan, as well as a Reynaerdian passport, a new name, and a different appearance. Thus he became Mitsuhara Michio, a citizen of Sapporo, without any connection to the Seresian Empire or Natsumi whatsoever.